1. Field of the Invention
A thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device including the thin film transistor are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electron device such as a resistance, a capacitor, a diode, a thin film transistor, and the like is applied in various fields. In particular, the thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a switching device and a driving device in a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, and the like.
A semiconductor and a gate insulating layer in the thin film transistor are important components to determine device characteristics. The gate insulating layer is mainly made of an inorganic material such as silicon oxide. However, the silicon oxide has a high current leakage and thus, limitedly fabricates a device having high performance as well as is not appropriate for a semiconductor made of other materials than silicon. Accordingly, in order to fabricate a device having high performance, the gate insulating layer may be densely formed in an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process, which takes too long time and thus, may not be practically applied.